Charles Logan
President Charles Logan is one of the main villains of 24. He is Jack Bauer's nemesis after Nina Myers was killed by Jack. An everlasting thorn of his universe being a mastermind of Days 5 and 8 and involved in a presidential assassination conspiracy that Jack thwarted. Legends of Light and Darkness Charles Logan joins forces with Malefor and his league. Logan is first seen with Malefor and Khan talking with Saddler and Quantirch about transpired and the Destroyer. Charles Logan has Evil Mickey Mouse claim Disney as he takes the Wasteland. When Evil Mickey asks about Operation destroyer, Logan claims it has started already. Charles Logan is chased down by Scamp and has to forfeit his model piece. Though he escapes back to the mountain. Charles then decides to get public image back by starting a war and offering to stop that same war. Jack Bauer chases after him to stop with the help of Marceline and AVGN. Eventually he corners and shoots Logan off the Atenna Cradle to his death. Before this all happened he tried to convince Sophita to help him with his plans to be seen as a hero by blackmailing The Helper Squad, though she refused. Logan with the help of MB found a way to get back at her by giving Sith Stalker crucial information on Knuckles, Crona and other heroes though Sith Stalker acted on Discord's orders. Charles Logan worked closely with Sith Stalker by acting as his advisor regarding his choice of actions and plans. With his knowledge on law and order he found ways to operate through the law amorally and gave Sith Stalker his info on the teams against him. Logan also gave him info on the other groups The Striker Force and Starkiller before he set out. He was the former second command to Sith Stalker before Logan left to pursue to his goals of eliminating Jack Bauer as he wanted to do it himself and told Sith Stalker no hard feelings for it as this is personal for Charles. Before leaving he wished Sith Stalker good luck in his plans. Allies and enemies Allies: Himself, Malefor, Rico Dredd, Fender Tremolo, The League of Darkness, Sith Stalker, MB Enemies: Jack Bauer (Archenemy), Scamp, Angel, Annette, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Dr. Weil Gallery charles logan 4.jpg charles logan 1.jpg charles logan 2.jpg charles logan 3.jpg charles logan 5.jpg charles logan 6.jpg charles logan 7.png charles logana.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the 24 universe Category:Archenemies Category:Traitors Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hypocrites Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master Manipulator Category:On and Off Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of the League of Darkness Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Presidents Category:Realistic Villains Category:Cowards Category:Blackmailers Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Jack Bauer's Archenemies Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Allies of Great New Empire